


Felidae Tree

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When communications are captured, the heads of the pride are ready to protect their own.
Series: Writetober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Felidae Tree

**Author's Note:**

> My latest flash fiction for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

The wrong shade of green screamed fake signal, but there was too many lions near. I caught the sight of Robyn’s barrel to my right before her gun discharged and eliminated the trap. The evacuate signal needed no babysitting as I noticed all of our lions flee the area.


End file.
